


Who do you love for god sake?!!

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids Moments, Family Fluff, High School AU, tons of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: A fun story about all of Daisy’s lovers/ love interests that died. Nothing much.





	Who do you love for god sake?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Important Things To Rember:  
> 1.The length Daisy spends in a relationships based on the number of seasons that character stayed alive.  
> 2\. Ward- 1 yrs  
> Lincoln- 2 yrs  
> Robbie- 1yr  
> Deke- 1.5 yrs  
> 3\. Deke IS NOT FitzSimmons grandson. That would be awkward.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Also there are tons of references to some actual events that happened in the show. Comment and tell me how many of them you recognized!!
> 
> BTW, this was supposed to be a quick  
> write but I have a few other stories to continue like my story Alone and Why.

The door flew open and a way of cool air swept against Daisy’s face as she dropped her backpack and shoes off in to a closet.

“Mom!! Guess what!! I found the guy I was talking about who I meet at summer camp!! His name is Robbie!!” Daisy called to her mother as she walked in the door of their house. Melinda didn’t know that they were in a relationship. It had only been a few months. Daisy was sure her mother would be proud of her.

Melinda came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel and glanced at her daughter in disproval. “Daisy. What did I tell you?” She warned. “Umm, you told me to...ummm.” Daisy looked to the floor and walked over to the snack basket and pulled out a bag of Doritos.

“Seriously. It’s only been 8 hours since the start of the school day. And you are telling me you already forgot?” Melinda ran over to tend to her overflowing pot of soup. The Daisy glanced over at the struggling Melinda May and advised to just let Phil cook. 

“It would be much faster and easier. Plus...no offense,it would taste so much better then your cooking.” Melinda turned her attention to Daisy and then back to the pot. “Hmm...really?” She gave a harsh look while her back was still turned and continued, “you don’t know what kind of skills I have as a non-cooker.” Daisy dropped her bag of chips when her phone rang. Melinda turned around to see what caused the commotion, but by the time she looked Daisy was gone.

Melinda rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. She prayed Phil would come home soon so she would not have to get insulted anymore for her cooking.

Meanwhile in Daisy’s room she had the phone on speaker in a group call with Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. “I am happy to report that he said yes!” Jemma yelled cheerfully into the phone. “Yesss!!!!” Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs causing Melinda to jump from all the way downstairs. “Good job Jemma. For getting her one more boyfriend to add on to her list of ex’s.” Leo said and dropped a monkey shaped animal cracker in his mouth. 

Chewing loudly he said, “oh by the way...Lincoln asked me in chemistry class if you still like him. He wants to do things with you.” Daisy fell off her chair. “Lincoln? Didn’t he leave last year?” She asked in shock. “Leo! You don’t tell a girl these kind of background information!! It’s just not right!” Jemma snapped quickly trying to address the insults Leo told Daisy. Daisy could hear Leo sigh in annoyance at his best friend. 

Jemma calmed her voice and said, “and to answer your questions Daisy, I’m afraid not. Remember...you have this habit of once you break up with someone, they stay nonexistent in your mind. Just like Grant.” Jemma spoke wisely and kindly however rolling her eyes at the mention of Grant Ward. “Oh yeah. Grant. Everyone hates him. We do. My parents and even his parents too.” Daisy admitted.

“Leo...you are very quiet on this call. I remember that it was one of your New Years resolutions to talk more in public. And how do I know that? Because you told me while we wrote them together. Now start talking.” Jemma ordered her best friend in a smart and playful way. “Fine Jemma. I’ll talk what do you want me to say?” A louder voice in a Scottish accent spoke. “Guys! Enough fighting! You guys act like you are boyfriend and girlfriend arguing over something very stupid.” Daisy broke up the fight and smiled.

She could really imagine Leo and Jemma together. The are best friends forever and they both are so smart. There is no other perfect match for each one other then each other. It was meant to be.

The sound of a door opening made Melinda smile. She ran over to greet Phil who was exhausted from his day at work and asked to see his daughter. “In her room.” Melinda said and walked back into the kitchen. Phil took a breath in. 

“Melinda?” He asked she turned to face him. “Yeah?” She asked nervously. “What are you making?” Phil asked playfully while running after her as she ran into the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks. Black smoke filled the air and within minutes the small fire was put out.

Melinda held the soaked and soggy chicken on a plate, she turned her head to see if the soup was done boiling. It certainly was because once again it was at the very tip-top of the pot. She dropped the chicken on a nearby table and turned off the stove shaking. She never failed this badly while attempting to make dinner. Why now?

“Phil!!” She screeched. “Yeah?” Phil popped his head to see what was so important that it had to make him pause his screening of Captain America 1. And even though he has seen it more then 100 times, he still watches it on his time off. “Can you make dinner?” Melinda asked shyly. Phil just laughed at her as he walked over to the kitchen.

“What?!” Melinda asked half smiling. “Is there something I don’t know?” She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. “It’s just that it’s adorable to see you struggle to cook after all these years.” Phil burst out laughing and Melinda fell on the floor laughing as well. Little did they know Daisy was standing frozen by the door way. 

“Umm...are you two okay?” She asked walking over to Melinda who was wiping tears off of her face. Phil stood up to reassure his daughter that everyone was fine. “What a way to greet me once you get home Daisy.” Phil said pulling her into a hug. She smiled and gently pulled out.  
“Okay...nobody judge me on this but I have a new idea for dinner.” Phil walked over to the fridge and pulled out a ton of ingredients. 

“Phil? What’s this master game plan of yours?” She asked peeking over his shoulder. “You’ll see.” He said pushing them both away to the other room. “Come back in half and hour.” Melinda and Daisy had shared looks and then went separate ways. Daisy ran up to her room and Melinda stayed in the living room.

Daisy pushed the door open and did a belly flop onto her bed. She cleared the hair from her face and thought about Robbie. How would she tell her dad? Especially when her mother already disagrees with her. She thought to call him up. After all, it was only 6.

She opened her computer to a file. That file held her relationship records. Who she was with and for how long. So far her and Grant Ward were for about a year. That was probably the worst time of her life. Looking back, Grant was really never into her. He always took advantage of her. Her trust, her smarts, her kindness to forgive. Everything. She was so glad that it ended with them. Especially because he went for another girl named Kara who was less then everyone. She was always picked on but yet, Grant saw something in her. Daisy was fine with that.

Daisy and Grant met in a class reunion in year 3 of their classes. Grant seemed to be really happy to see her. He pulled her into a hug and Daisy shoved him into a wall. And that is how a fight broke out. And that is also how both of them got suspended for a week. Daisy didn’t feel bad. However she was still happy she punched him. When Leo and Jemma heard about the fight, they both agreed that she should’ve aimed for the face.

Next on her list was Lincoln Campbell. Who she thought she was forced to breakup with. All because of a prank. She thought he died in a plane crash while going on vacation. And that was her longest relationship ever! Even her friends shipped them so hard. They told her they should just propose already even though they were only teenagers. Daisy loved Lincoln with all her heart. 

She would do anything for him. He was the first person who became her friend when she was being singled out for her abilities. He also was the one who helped her with transitioning to a new high school. She owes it all to him. 

Next was Robbie Reys. She and Robbie met at summer camp. It all started with an fight. A group of guys was bullying Robbie’s cousin of brother. Daisy didn’t remember the details however she did remember Robbie thanking her and asking to be friends. 

He told her that he promised if they were ever a thing, that he would protect her and she told him that she would vow to protect him back. And that is where they are today.

Lastly, this random guy named Deke Shaw. Leo and Jemma told her about him. From what they told her about him he was socially awkward, like Leo. But yet very generous and kind like Jemma. He was a fifty-fifty mix of Leo and Jemma. Perfect. But she never put much thought into him. She’s seen him in the halls and he hung out with Leo, Jemma and her every now and then. But he always seemed embarrassed or flustered around her. He would get all weird and silly.

However he did save her a few times. And he did betray her a few times by turning her into the Principal for doing various things. She still hates him for that. But he did apologize after. Months after. How stupid. At this point they guessed they were friends. They hung out, they were partners in Lab and in PE. So they were cool.

Until he asked her to the dance...by holding out a lemon to her in the middle of the hallway. Then two days later he filled her locker with lemons and sprayed her gym clothes with Lemon sented perfume. After all this time, she couldn’t figure out why he was obsessed with her and Lemons. Maybe he thinks that she is a lemon. Guess she will never know.

After a long while of thinking and reflecting she shut her laptop close. She rubbed her eyes and checked the time. 2 missed calls from Melinda. “Shit!” Daisy yelled as she flew out of the room. “I’m here!!” She yelled running down the stairs.

When she got down, Melinda and Phil were already eating and looked up at her. “Took you that long to notice it was time for dinner?” Melinda commented while shoving a cucumber into her mouth. Daisy had a mixed experiences with salad. She sat down awkwardly and smiled. “So, how was your day?” Phil asked while handing her a bowl of tomatoes. Melinda gave a warning glare at her daughter.

“Seriously mom! May I have permission to say my news? Or do you have to approve first?” Daisy groaned loudly and shoved a heapful amount of salad in her mouth. Phil chuckled and said before she got the chance to, “is this boy drama?”

“How did you know?!” Daisy shot up and looked at her mom. “Your mother only gives you that glare for boy drama.” He looked at Melinda who had an annoyed face. “No! She gives it to me when I’m eating or outside. She even gives it to me through FaceTime. There’s probably an emoji with her face!” Daisy burst out smiling. Melinda put her hands on her hips and gave a face. “Your kind of proving my point with...the face.” 

“Daisy. Honestly...who do really love for god sake?! It seems like everyone wants you or you want everyone. There’s also this dance coming up.” Phil commented. “Oh yeah! About that.” She smiled at the thought. “I was asked out to the dance!!l Melinda gave another famous mood face. 

“Relax Mel, it’s not like she will get pregnant in one night or something crazy.” Phil put his arm around Melinda. She relaxed only slightly. “Who?” Melinda’s face barely moved when she asked the burning question. “This kid named Deke.” 

“How did he ask you out?” Phil asked anxiously. “Did he do anything fancy? Surprise you? Give you a gift??” Daisy opened her mouth but he kept going. “Phil! Let the person who actually knows speak.” Melinda said slapping him playfully on the arm.

“Well. None of that. He asked me out by bombarding me with lemons.” Daisy blushed like a chibi character. “What?!!” Her parents said in unison. They started asking her tons of questions. She sighed and thought to herself that this would be a long night of explaining. 

Daisy could tell instantly based on their reactions....let’s hope she could make it out of this QnA session without being grounded or punished.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
